Fool me once
by FizzyLemons
Summary: A secret society made up of many unexpected characters from Hogwarts. House Feuds proved false as love in all its forms is exposed. Badass chicks. 'nuff said. Slight OOC for some character. Pansy/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

I crept down the corridor, being careful to stay in the shadows. It was well after curfew and if Filch spotted me... well, even my sainted Head Girl reputation wasn't enough to keep my cute ass out of detention. The night air was cool and dry, perfect for hellacious static to set in to my hair, giving my cornrows a slight crackle as I passed the snoring paintings and leaning suits of armor. _Past the manticore statue… third door on the left….knock four times high, twice low and wait…_ I stand outside that door, feeling very exposed without a defense of darkness. _Oh shit… What if it was tap twice low and then four times high instead?!... This is taking too long... _Just when I'm ready to leave, to skulk back to my room and wait another week for another meeting, the door cracks open and two brown eyes peer out. "Well fuck, Hermione! We thought you weren't gonna make it!" And with that lovely greeting I am pulled inside by two strong brown arms.

I have to blink several times and wait for my eyes to adjust before I can make out the people in the room. Make out. It's joke, see? Since several people in the room were in fact, making out. Silently, I sighed. _Why do they have to do that here? It's not like they can't get busy somewhere else… Oh yeah… they can't. _Hannah Abbott. Luna Lovegood. Michael Corner. Blaise Zabini. Pansy, alone, in the corner with a mug of tea. That Bones girl with the turned up nose I can't abide. Many others chat around the fireplace. I turn to Padma Patil, my welcome committee. "Sorry, I had to dodge Ron in the Common Room. The one night he decides to stay up late studying, can you believe it? I told him I was heading to a supplementary Astronomy session. Am I the last one in?"

Padma nods. "Yeah. Hannah was late too, but she brought pastries so I think she's forgiven. Pansy's over there…" She leans in and whispers "She's in a bit of a mood, girl. Just a warning." With that, she walks over to Hannah and rests her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. Hannah leans back into the circle of protection provided by Padma's arms. I linger by the door, enjoying the sight of two women so comfortable together. I remember just months ago Padma yelling at me, with frightened eyes and a defensive posture, "_Fuck you, Hermione! I'm no dyke! Leave me alone!"_. Now look at her, caressing a woman's body, easy as pie. I forgive her. Years of cultural influence and family beliefs can really fuck with a nice girl's head.

Speaking of fucking with a girl's head, my weekly dose of mind fuck was sitting in an armchair with a mug of tea and a sullen expression. I take a deep breath; flip my braids over my shoulder and walk over, trying not to trip over the snuggling couples on the floor.

I crouch in front of Pansy, taking the mug outta her hands before she can throw it at me. Setting it on the floor, I look up and make puppy eyes at her. "Hey Baby… Why the long face? It's pretty but still…" I let my words trail off as I try to smooth the wrinkles between her brows.

Pansy swats my hands away. "Oh stop it! Don't touch me! You know why I'm pissed, so don't try to sweet talk me. Just go" She flops back in to the chair and crosses her arms. All it does is make her look adorable. V-neck sweater that shows her frighteningly deep cleavage. Short clingy denim skirt over knee high stockings. She's kicked off some expensive fur- lined boots that are lying rejected next to me on the floor. Her black hair has the distinctive shimmer of pomade and glossing spray. No matter what she says now, she definitely dressed to impress tonight. Impress me. _Good. _

"Fine. Be that way." I slowly stand up and step back. Raising my arms up in a faux-stretch that shows my body off in an _I'm so sexy I'm bored to death_ pose. I too prepared my outfit this evening with special caring. Tight black pants I'd ripped to achieve that 200 quid look for nothing. A black boat neck sweater that my hot pink bra "accidentally" glows through. Some surprisingly lightweight waffle-stomper black boots that keep my feet warm while I'm sneaking through Hogwarts after hours. They also make me look like a badass. Faking a yawn, I peek at Pansy through slit eyes. She's flushed and I know she's thinking of me. And how I look without my clothes. Perfect.

I walk off and wait for her to call my name. I don't have to wait long.

"Hermione!"

Goal achieved, I can now walk back knowing I won. Innocent eyes time.

"Yes? Are we talking now?"

She hangs her head. "I'm sorry. It's just… I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you all week. So I have to see you talk to every girl and guy but me. Except when we're having our fake fights." Her head hung impossibly lower. "I hate this…. whole situation. Why does everything have to be so hard for us?"

My victory glee melts as I see the obvious pain in her eyes. I lean over and wrap an arm around her shoulders. "It's just hard for us right now. Things will get better. We just have to wait. I promise." Squeezing her extra hard so she knows I'm serious, I lean us back so we're both resting against the chair's rich velvet upholstery. "How can I make it better?" I whisper in her ear.

Her voice was rough, through gritted teeth. "I'm tired of hiding. I want to bring our relationship out in to the sun."

I turn to face her slightly. "'In the sun'? Listen to you. We're not hiding. We're just…. keeping quiet. It's preferable to being gossiped about. Can't you wait 'till graduation?". I stroke her side gently. "And graduation night?"

Pansy wriggles away from me. "Stop trying to distract me! I'm tired of waiting all week just to see you. Not to have to pretend to be a bitch and call you names." Her voice cracks as she says "I almost _vomited_ calling you a Mudblood on Tuesday." In the firelight she looks soft and vulnerable, her eyes glittering with tears as well as the flickering light of the flames. "Think of how wonderful it'd be to walk down the corridor and smile at each other. Think of how wonderful it'd be to walk to our next class _together_. Call me a fool but I dream of a day soon where that can happen."

She stands up, furiously wipes her eyes, and strides over to join the crowd around Padma and Blaise arm-wrestling.

I'm stuck in this chair, digesting what she said. Of course I dreamed of things like that too, but I was never naïve enough to think such a thing could happen before we left Hogwarts. The teachers barely tolerated the heterosexual couples and their canoodling. Who knew what would happen when a bunch of queer couples started strolling down the halls and kissing outside the classrooms? But still…. She raises some good points… Why can't we? I've worked my ass off getting the best grades in the school. I was twice as smart as any Ravenclaw! Pansy and I were both fuckin' prefects. I'm Head Girl. We didn't have one student in our little group with a cruel bone in their body. Why did we have to hide?

I'm confused. I thought I knew where I stood on this matter. But as I sit here in this chair, listening to the soft murmurings of my classmates snuggling, watching the victorious Padma flash the Loser Sign at Blaise, I'm not sure. I had to smuggle my outfit out in my book bag, get changed in the Head Girl's bathroom, and creep around in the dark, just to see my girlfriend. She's worth it. Definitely. No doubt. Even if she can be a serious douche bag when she's not even trying to pretend she hates me. Even if I'm not getting laid tonight. I love her.

I glance over at Pansy, acting so calm now, so casual while chatting with Hannah. Am I the only one who can see the tightness around her mouth? The slight frown line in her forehead?

God damn it.

Am I really going to out our secret club?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Okay hi guys... I didn't write an author's note before for the first chapter [because I forgot... sorry] so here's this one... um yeah... this is just something I've been kicking around in my head for a couple months... finally got a private laptop to type it up on... and it's told mostly through Hermione's perspective... so yeah enjoy...

* * *

It all started that sunny day on the grounds at Hogwarts . I'd been sitting with my bookbag in the shade under a tree. I guess I always was in the shadows. Even then.

I had several books that needed outlining and I thought it'd be a nice change to get outdoors. I'd situated myself quite nicely when Malfoy and his nasty, slimy crew showed up.

"Granger." My name was said like an insult. "Studying, are we? Where's Potter and Weasley? Off being queer, eh?" Malfoy's upper lip was beaded with sweat as he smirked at me. Obviously he'd thought himself quite clever for coming up with a real zinger like that.

I glanced casually up at him. "No more queer than Crabbe and Goyle." I watched the slow flush crawl up both the idiots' necks, making me wonder just exactly what they'd gotten up to in their off hours.

"Shut your mouth, Granger!" Pansy shrilled at me from around Malfoy's back. "You're filthy, sitting there in the dirt. Just- just- just _reading_ all the time. You're so odd!"

"Since when has reading been a crime, Pansy?" I closed the book on my lap. "You can learn an awful lot of things from books. Take this one. It's an Encyclopedia of Albanian curses. It's very thick." I hefted the book in my palm to show the weight of it. "There's curses in here that can make a person's eyelids shrivel up in to nothing and turn their teeth in to a swarm of bees. There's curses that can transform your skin into burlap sack cloth." I smiled cheerfully. "I'm halfway through it already. Wanna see what I've learned so far?"

"Oh fuck off! We're leaving!" Malfoy told me. "Enjoy being alone out here. No guy will want to date a bookworm." He started leading his cackling group back to the castle. "I guess you're going to be one lonely Mudblood, huh?"

Pansy strayed to the rear of the group, quickly darting her head back to look at me. I'd never seen such miserable eyes. I hated her guts and I still wanted to fix whatever was wrong with that annoying girl's world.

* * *

I was 16 and I'd never had a boyfriend. Never wanted one really. Viktor and Ron were experiments. Neither one lasted long. I felt... I don't know. I never had a name for it. I never even noticed it, until that day. It was just there. An unspoken feeling I didn't understand. It's just... I don't know. God, I hate admitting how clueless I was. Well, not about everything. I knew what I was supposed to do. "_When a man loves and woman-_" and all that blah-blah crap. I just didn't care for it. Sure, boys liked me. I was asked out, despite what Malfoy said, but what the boys were offering me, I wasn't interested in. I'd had to deal with Lavender's meltdowns often over whatever boy of the week had broken her heart and I didn't soon fancy being in her place. What did I get for it but some nervous boy's hand fumbling around in my bra?

Still, there were times when I wanted a date to Hogsmeade too. I wanted someone to whisper in my ear and tell me I was lovely. I wanted stolen kisses before class and silent looks in the library. Romance and the whole shebang. The only problem was, when I tried to imagine a boy, I drew a blank. I told myself I was picky, and that it was a good thing. But I still worried. _Is there something wrong with me? Should I talk to someone about this?_ Embarassment kept me from divulging my internal turmoil [oh how dramatic] but I came close many times.

I had my friends, Harry and Ron, to keep me company. And when they were off being boys, I'd have girl time with some of the less silly year-mates, like Padma, Luna, or Katie. They seemed more like me, though there was an air of conflict around Padma that couldn't be breached or removed. When I went home for holidays and such, my parents would ask me "Any nice boys you've been seeing?" and I'd have to say "Not lately..."

I hated seeing their disappointed faces so I started making up dates with boys that didn't exist. That got rid of the looks but I felt awful lying to them.

That was how my life went, until about a week after the incident on the grounds with Malfoy and his cronies. I was in the library late saturday night, studying for a big astronomy pop quiz I was just _sure_ would be given next week when the stack of books piled by my table were knocked over by a passing person. This immediately put me in a bad mood, because I'd arranged the books in order of relevance of information contained within and it'd taken me a good twenty minutes to do so.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice said as the person went down on their knees to help me pick up the books.

Peeking through a curtain of inky black bangs, was none other than Pansy. Had she done this on purpose? Was Malfoy snickering behind a bookshelf? She looked genuinely repentant, though. "Here, I've got them" I held out my arms to take the books from her. When she passed them to me, I felt a zing of energy when our skin touched. _Did she feel that too?_ "I was done with them anyway." I lied through my teeth.

At my words, the books levitated out of my arms and floated off to the shelves, presumably to their proper spots. It was quite interesting to watch an automatic reverse summoning charm in action, except I really wasn't finished and I'd have to recheck them out again the next day. _Damn and double damn... _I turned around to pack my stuff up for the night when Pansy touched my arm. Again, the same thrill radiated from the point of contact. "Hermione? I'm- I'm sorry about what happened last week. It was rude..." She looked down and her chin quivered for a moment. "I don't know why I said those things. I like to read too. And I don't think you're odd."

I was taken aback. Was this a prank? "Ummm... thanks, Pansy. Apology accepted." I smiled cautiously.

"In fact...I- I- I think you're really g-g-g-reat." She stammered out, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "I'd like to... you know... be friends... If you wanted, I mean." She looked up at me, like a little mouse. A crazy mouse to be sure, but still timid and sweet.

_What the fuck am I supposed to say to that? "Uh sure let's be friends but don't let our Houses find out."?_ Hmm... Sounds pretty good in my head. "Sure, let's be friends. But don't let our Houses find out."

She blushed. "Yeah... I figured they'd be weird about it..." The hair behind her ear slithered free again. I was surprised by the sudden desire to tuck it back in.

"Well, I study here at night pretty often... you're welcome to join me whenever you like."

Pansy smiled. "I'd like that. Tomorrow? At 8? I'll bring my Magical Arithmetic homework." A dimple appeared on one cheek as the smile widened. "I'll bring snacks, too."

Made bold by the promise of treats, I leaned forward to skim my hand across her cheek and tuck the rogue bit of hair back behind her ear again. "I like oatmeal cookies." I let my hand linger for a second while we beamed at each other.

It felt right.

And that was how our friendship began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3? OH yeah.... I'm kinda clueless on what's going on nowadays... I don't do outlines on my story... or even think beforehand what I'm going to be writing about [I know, I know, it's very obvious as my story rambles and seems a bit disconnected. Sorry, guys...]. I realize I point out shadows a lot, but it's only because in my head, since hogwarts has no electric lights, they use candles, fires, oil lamps and such which make for a very shadow-y place to live. I imagine all the characters slipping in and out of the darkness and pulling pranks... It'd be what I do, haha....

I proofread it for mistakes [which I probably still do badly] but yeah.. so anyway, new chapter. This is kinda showing how the study meeting become more... ENJOY!

* * *

It was late thursday night. Flaming sconces provided a surprising amount of steady light to read the dusty texts by. Good Charms, probably by Flitwick himself. Outside, little is visible other than pale knife thin anti-shadows here and there, provided by the equally thin sliver of moon. Another meeting with Pansy in the Library. The "let's be friends" approach had worked, and after the initial nervous stammer, Pansy became pretty fun to hang with. The nightly meetings blossomed into a very interesting friendship. She'd bring snacks. I'd bring focus and a fear of failure. Pansy calmed me down with walnut pralines and applesauce bars. I lit a fire under her ass to be more than a Slytherin floozie. I became "Herman" for some unknown reason. No matter how much I protested, she kept up with the petname. "_Come on, dude. You're Herman. Accept it. Besides, you're not supposed to like nicknames." _I secretly liked the name, but didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing. Gossip was exchanged about classmates. Swear words were used often and loudly, luckily a Silencing Charm kept us undiscovered. Awkward silences were unheard of. It sure as shit was never boring. Especially that night.

"Dammit! I just can't get it! Seriously, Herman, this shit is retarded." Pansy pulled at her bangs in frustration. "I don't know why I let you talk me into taking this stupid course! Magical Arts and Crafts? What the _hell_ was I thinking?!" She looked down at the tangled yarn mess that was writhing gently. "Fuck this." With a sweep of her wand, she set her homework assignment on fire. Right next to my History notes.

"Shit!" I hurriedly slapped the flames out of my precious notes with my sleeve. "Pansy! Can you try to keep the fire to yourself? I spent an hour re-copying these fuckers out." I straightened the papers out and stacked them in a neat pile, several feet away from Pansy's wand. "I didn't talk you in to that class. I merely said that you could help me make sweaters for the House Elves much faster if you took a class like that. _You_ chose to take it." I peered uncertainly at the yarn creation, singed but mobile. "What the fuck is that thing anyway?"

The yarn beast twitched. "It's supposed to be the outter bit of a stuffed rabbit. The charm I did is supposed to make it a bit more realistic. Once I stuffed it with cotton, it was supposed to twitch its' nose and flop the ears around. For kids." She poked it with her wand. "But it won't behave. Make it go away."

I sighed and flicked my wand. The yarn ceased moving and slowly untangled to form a neat yarn ball. "Better? I still have to finish correcting this paper for Ron." I looked down at the mess of scribbles he had labored over for all of ten minutes. "I might as well write it myself." I muttered.

Pansy's pale hand darted out and snatched Ron's paper. "Why the heck are you messing with that buffoon? He puts zero effort in to this shit and expects you to transform it in to a decent paper." She ripped it down the middle and then in to quarter pieces. "You're welcome."

I grabbed the paper back and tried to hastily spell it back together. I must have been more tired than I realized because somehow the paper jumped out of my hand, folded itself in to a paper airplane and flew away. Or Pansy was a faster wand-wielder than I remembered.

"Whoopsie." Pansy smirked at me. That answered my question.

I sighed. Sometimes Pansy exhausted me. She could be outrageous and fun one moment, shy and sweet the next and then transform in to mean and vindictive. Briefly, I wondered if the baked confections were worth the bipolar witch. Glancing at the half-empty box of very expensive eclairs and the crumbs on my robes, I knew they certainly helped dealing with her. No matter how insane she acted, I still looked forward to the next meeting. I tried to look good each time, not really sure why I was going to all that trouble but still fussing with my hair before leaving the Girl's Dorm. A couple of days ago Lavender Brown had cornered me in the bathroom and tried to interrogate me on my new preoccupation with looking presentable. "You look really good lately, 'Mione. Are you meeting a boy, sweetie? What House? Ravenclaw? I bet it's Ravenclaw." She puts her hand on my shoulder. "Is it that dark haired Beater? He's a little short for you, 'Mione dear. How will it loo-"

"Lavender!" I interrupted, "I'm not seeing any boy. I hardly know anyone from Ravenclaw, let alone that midget Quidditch player. I'm just going to the Library." I want to yell at her _Don't talk to me like you're my friend! My real friend calls me Herman and lets me eat the last fudge square everytime! Fuck off!"_ But I can't. It's a secret, remember?

She pursed her lips in suspicion. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell anyone. No matter what Seamus says, I never ta-"

"LAVENDER! FOCUS!" I felt a bit of a headache coming on. "I'm not meeting any boy. I'm just going to study a bit. That's all." I edged out the door, step by step. "We're going to be late to class and you know how Professor McGonagall gets." I made a face and walked away.

If Lavender was asking me questions, it meant that people were asking _her_ questions behind my back. _Damn and double damn. _

"Hey, Pansy, have people been, you know, bothering you about this? Like, about where you go at night?" I look her in the eye, daring her to lie to me about this.

Bitch Pansy is replaced by Quiet Pansy. "Uh, not really no. Some boys are wondering why I'm not hanging with them anymore." She lowers her eyes. "Hanging" translated to sucking cock and snorting blow off the chicks' tits with that crowd. Damn rich kids. I hated how they treated that girl. "But I just tell them I have to study harder. They leave me alone mostly now."

Mostly.

I feel my face flush with anger. Red heat. Pansy didn't deserve such shitty "friends". She didn't belong with those losers and their designer drug addictions and elitist attitudes. _She belongs with me_. Whoa. Where did that thought come from?

I lean back and look at her. Really look at her from where I'm sitting. Straight, black hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail. A comfy-looking green striped sweater and black leggings, paired with raggedy bunny slippers. I knew as soon as she left, the bunny slippers would disappear back in to her bag and severe black pumps would "magically" appear on her feet. The ponytail would be taken down and her inky hair would be styled quickly into a classy chignon. No one would notice the needle-like shadows her eyelashes made on her cheeks. Or the way her ankle bones were so delicate looking, a sculptor might have taken two days to fashion them. Nope. Those fuckers would be looking at her tits, which were admittedly, great. Or her ass, which was also very nice but not all there was to her.

_Sometimes, I want to touch you, Pansy. I want to see if your skin on your neck is as soft as it looks. I want to hold you. Kiss you._

WHOA. What. The. Fuck. Where did that thought come from? Wanting to kiss her? We're both girls! And a girl thinking that about another girl makes her a.... _gulp....._ lesbian, doesn't it. I couldn't be one, right? I was just picky. Right? Yeah, I didn't like boys. But that was just because they're stupid and immature right now. I'll grow in to it the whole "gimme-a-boyfriend-I-like-cock" eventually, yeah?

No.

I'd felt actual disgust kissing Ron and Viktor. Back then, I'd chalked it up to the cheap champagne and cheeto breath for Ron, and the sheer lack of emotional connection for Viktor. But I knew, even last year, that kissing a boy was not right for me. Does this make me gay?

Pansy looks up unexpectedly. Shit, can she tell what I'm thinking? What'll I do if she finds out?

There's a look in her eye. I don't know what it means but I'm suddenly nervous. What should I do with my hands?

"Herman, I mean Hermione... I need to tell you something." She plays with her ponytail anxiously. What could she want to tell me? "I wasn't... quite honest... when I asked if you wanted to be friends. I tricked you, to be truthful."

_An ache in my chest. She doesn't want to be friends and she never did. It was all a joke. On me._

Her shoulders straighten and her chin comes up. Fidgeting hands are placed firmly on the table. "I've watched you since First Year. I've wanted to talk to you and get to know for years. But I couldn't because of this fucking stupid House rivalry. And for a really, really... really long time, I've had a HUGE-ass crush on you. It's been torture sitting next to you for months, acting normal... when all I really want to do is kiss you."

And that fucking bitch leans across the table and just fucking _kisses_ me!

It was like heaven.

For a second I couldn't breathe. My eyes fluttered open as she pulled back to softly kiss the tip of my nose.

"So.... a huge-ass crush, huh?" I manage to whisper.

Pansy strokes my jaw lightly and giggles. "As big as Malfoy's ego."

I laugh too.

"That's pretty damn big."


	4. Chapter 4

I changed the perspective to a third person instead of first. And this chapter takes place about 1 month after the last one in Hogwarts time. ENJOY!!

* * *

**A mostly fake fight**:

"Get the fuck outta my way, Granger!" Pansy snarled. She shoved Hermione roughly aside with her shoulder. "I'm walking here!"

Hermione flipped her off. "I would, but your fatass is taking up half the corridor. It's called SlimFast, bitch. Try some." She turned to walk away but Pansy grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back. Students quickly formed a circle around the catfighting girls.

"OUCH! Let go of my hair!" Hermione swung at Pansy but missed and hit a First Year standing slightly to the left of her. "SORRY! Dammit! Stop moving!" She aimed a kick at Pansy's knee and connected.

A loud pop was heard and Pansy immediately went down, clutching her leg. The crowd gasped. "You bitch... I think my fuckin' knee is broken..." Tears streamed down her face.

Hermione rubbed her sore scalp. "Serves you right. Besides, I don't think knees can break, dumbass. I probably just popped the cap off." Leaning in for a closer look, she missed Pansy's swift punch to the temple. She went out like a light, falling like a drunk straight backwards.

"I'm going find McGonagall!" a First Year shrieked in a high pitched voice. The mention of the strict professor's name worked like a charm. The crowd vanished like a soap bubble.

Pansy kneeled over Hermione, looking like she was inspecting her handiwork, a quickly forming bruise next to Hermione's eyebrow. She leaned in for a closer look. With her hair obscuring her face, Pansy whispered almost silently, _"You fucking idiot. We'd practiced for days. Why didn't you dodge it?"_

Large hands with hairy knuckles yanked her away from Hermione's still form. "Alwright now, none of that, Miss Pansy. Back off poor Hermione." Hagrid pulled Pansy behind him and sat her on the ground.

A tear dared fall from Pansy's eye and was quickly destroyed with a swipe of her hand.

* * *

Two weeks later, the girls were sitting at their usual table in the back of the library next to the window. "Damn, Hermione! I still can't get over how fast you went down. Just "BAM!" and you were gone." Pany swung her fist into a book. "I'll tell you one thing, your head is hard. My hand still hurts!"

"Shut up. You know I was just acting." Hermione blushed.

"Were you acting when you're eyes rolled back into your head?" Pansy asked. Seeing Hermione cringe, she decided to show some mercy. "Fine. Subject change. What's new?"

Hermione leaned her head on to Pansy's bookbag and looked up at the Slytherin girl. "Well... let's see... Everyone thinks we hate each other."

"Yes.... all part of the plan. And?"

"Somehow, this really short guy from Ravenclaw thinks I like him. I guess it was that idiot Lavender's fault." Hermione shuddered. "But now he thinks I wanna jump on his cock all the time. He's so annoying."

Pansy's face tightened imperceptibly. "Eat some more carrot cake, Herman!" Pansy shoved the plate of cake-y goodness at Hermione.

"Whooooa no. I'm so full, girl." Hermione patted her stomach and sighed. "I musta eaten half the cake on my own." She slid the plate back to Pansy. "_You_ eat it."

Pansy's shoulders hunched. "WHY? Do you want me to get fat? Am I already fat?! Is that why you're always trying to shove food down my throat? Do you prefer nice, toned Quidditch jocks instead?!". She flipped the plate across the table. It clattered and rolled, dumping its' contents on the wooden surface. "Agh! Look what you made me do!" Crossing her arms, she slid down in her chair and pouted.

"Hey." Hermione poked Pansy in the shoulder. "Quit your shit, Pansy. Are you on your period? Eh? Eh?" She poked Pansy in the side teasingly. "Are you being a little grumpy grump?"

"Leave me alone" Pansy muttered.

Hermione's hand ceased the poking assault. Trying a different tactic, she started rubbing Pansy's neck, massaging the tense spots and kneading the tight muscles. "Does that feel good?" Hermione asked, slowing her pace.

Pansy gave a small nod.

"How 'bout now?" Hermione's fingers made little circles on Pansy's back that grew larger and larger. "Do you like that?". She reached around to grasp Pansy's breasts and whisper in her ear "How does that make you feel?"

"I like it." Pansy said faintly.

"Good." Hermione sat up and gathered her things. Straightening her short skirt, she turned to face Pansy. "Remember, I'm the one who can make you happy. Stop being such a bitch to the only one you can be honest with."

She walked away.


End file.
